Unintentional Misinterpretations
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: "And he's a Black. You won't see him letting go of this that easily, mate. You'll have to really appeal to him." He looked up at Remus. "Oh no. What are you planing?" "You'll see in three hours." James looked at what Remus was wearing. "What the hell are you wearing, mate? Was this your plan? I feel sick."


_**I regret to inform you that I'm not the least bit sorry for this.**_

* * *

><p>Sirius was examining Remus from a while away. He looked him up and down with interest. "James, isn't he fascinating?"<p>

"Isn't who fascinating?" James looked up from his scroll that he was trying to finish filling.

Sirius pointed his quill at Remus. "Him, over there. What's his name again?"

"Remus Lupin." James said offhandedly. "He's got the highest score in all of our classes." He looked at Sirius questioningly. "Don't you know this already? He shares a room with us." He gasped. "You haven't got amnesia have you?"

"What? No, far from. He's just... Fascinating." He bit his lip and stared into James's eyes.

James's eyes lit up with understanding. "You fancy him!"

"Shut up! Not so loud." Sirius growled, desperately hoping that Remus hadn't heard them.

"This is perfect!" James grinned.

"How is this perfect?" Sirius gave James a quizzical look.

"Just the other day he c-"

"Hello James, and..." Remus blinked towards Sirius with a pained expression, as if trying to remember something he'd long since forgot. "I'm sorry, I don't quite remember you're name."

James let out an exasperated sigh as Sirius's face fell. "I'm Sirius."

"About what?" Remus asked, a hint of amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"No, my name is Sirius."

"You're name is serious? So you won't tell me what it is?"

"Bug off. I'm Sirius Black, my name is Sirius." He glanced at James for help, receiving noting but a glance at the top of his head. "Never mind." Sirius stood, gathering his stuff before heading for his shared room.

James looked up at Remus and started laughing. "Must you torment him? The poor bloke probably thinks he doesn't exist now!"

Remus shrugged sheepishly. "You were going to tell him. I told you not to tell anyone James. I was serious about it."

"Then you'll be glad to find he fancies you as well. Now it's just a matter of can you make it up to him or not."

"Of course I can, I'm a Lupin." Remus crossed his arms.

"And he's a Black. You won't see him letting go of this that easily, mate. You'll have to really appeal to him." He looked up into Remus's face again and found a thoughtfully determined look. "Oh no. What are you thinking about now, mate?"

"I'll be back in a few hours." With that, Remus wandered off to find Lily.

* * *

><p>A few hours later when Remus walked into his shared room he wasn't exactly surprised when all eyes turned to him. Sirius was the first to notice. He had been telling a joke to James and Peter when Remus walked in.<p>

Almost immediately he lost what he was saying, only for it to be replaced by a nearly silent, "Bloody hell." His eyes followed Remus as the slightly talked boy walked to his four poster.

"What was that, mate?" James asked, looking around to see what had caught his friends attention. Upon seeing Remus his eyes widened and he stood up quickly. "What the hell are you wearing, mate? Was this your plan? I feel sick." He covered his eyes and stumbled blindly out of the room to find the one responsible.

Peter's reaction was possibly the most hilarious of them all. He stuttered random syllables as he watched Remus walk about. He glanced at Sirius then to the door where James had disappeared. With a few quick breathes he leaned slightly, then his breathing evened and he fell flat on his back.

Remus sat at the end of his bed and crossed his ankles. "What the hell are you wearing?" Sirius asked, finding his voice again.

"Lily called it a prom dress." Remus looked down at the dress he was wearing. He'd admit that it didn't suit him at all.

"Why are you wearing it?" Sirius stood up, careful to not move Peter.

"Because James told me to." Remus shuffled his feet. "He said that you'd only accept my apology if I was appealing."

"This is how you interpret appealing?"

"Lily said it worked for her when she had to apologize to James."

"You aren't Lily, and I'm not James." Sirius laughed. "I would've accepted your apology if you had just come to me."

"Really?"

"Really." Sirius pulled Remus closer, kissing him sweetly. "James explained to me that you were joking."

"Well that's grand."

"Here," Sirius took Remus's hand with a laugh. "I'll help you out of this dress."

"Kinky, are we?" Remus laughed.

Sirius's face was a brilliant red. "Not that way." He threw a set of clothes at Remus. "Change into that. This dress really doesn't do you justice." Remus smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I have absolutely no words. The dress out wonderful Remus is wearing: (remember, take out the spaces) www . prom dress shop blog cute -plus -sized- prom- dresses /_**


End file.
